InSaNiTy
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: Gamzee has gone sober again, and Tavros is determined to stop him and save him before the other trolls can kill him.


Tavros couldn't sleep. The sopor may have calming effects, but it wasn't enough to keep the thoughts that kept nagging at his mind at bay. The others were worried about Gamzee. Karkat had just told him a horror story about when he had gone sober and tried to kill them all, and no one else had denied it. Tavros didn't believe them. He just couldn't. Gamzee would never do something like that. Would he?

Everyone mistrusted Gamzee. They considered him the greatest threat to their existence, and thought that something needed to be done about him. It worried Tavros considerably, and he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them did something stupid. Luckily, for the time being, everyone was either too afraid, or persuaded by Karkat to wait.

With a sigh, Tavros climbed out of his recuperacoon and into his wheelchair, giving up on sleep. Wheeling over to his computer, he opened pesterchum and started trolling Gamzee.

- adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -

AT: hEY, uM, gAMZEE,

AT: cAN i, aSK YOU SOMETHING,

TC: WhAt Is It BrO?

AT: uH, wELL i WAS TALKING TO kARKAT,

AT: aND HE SAID THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE,

AT: aND CUT OFF OUR HEADS,

AT: iT SOUNDED REALLY SCARY,

Tavros bit his lip, nervously waiting to hear what Gamzee had to say, but no reply came. Minutes passed with no sign of a reply, and Tavros became even more worried.

AT: gAMZEE, aRE YOU THERE,

Another long pause.

AT: i'M SORRY,

AT: uH, i GUESS i CAN LEAVE NOW, iF YOU WANT,

TC: why are you leaving bro?

TC: THE MOTHERFUCKING FUN HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET.

AT: uH, wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT,

TC: what do you think i'm talking about?

TC: I THINK YOU MOTHERFUCKING KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT MOTHERFUCKER.

TC: honk

TC: HONK.

Staring at his screen in confusion, fear welled up inside Tavros. He could deny it as much as he wanted, but he knew where this was going.

AT: wHY ARE YOU, uH, tALKING LIKE THAT,

TC: i can talk however i motherfucking like.

AT: yEAH, bUT, iT'S NOT, nORMAL,

TC: WHY THE MOTHERFUCK WOULD I CARE ABOUT NORMAL?

TC: i'm a motherfucking highblood.

TC: A DESCENDANT OF THE MOTHERFUCKING HIGH SUBJUGGULATORS.

TC: and you're just a motherfucking peasantblood.

TC: I WANT TO WATCH YOUR PRETTY BROWN BLOOD DRIP DOWN THE MOTHERFUCKING WALLS.

AT: pLEASE STOP,

AT: yOU'RE SCARING ME,

TC: that's the motherfucking point bro.

AT: wELL, i'M SCARED, sO YOU GOT ME,

AT: yOU WIN,

AT: cAN YOU PLEASE STOP NOW,

TC: YOU THINK THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING GAME?

AT: sO, aRE YOU SAYING YOU REALLY WANT TO, uH, kILL ME,

TC: of course that's what i'm saying.

TC: I'M GOING TO KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.

TC: i'll take your heads

TC: AND PAINT THE WALLS WITH A MOTHERFUCKING RAINBOW OF YOUR BLOOD.

TC: you better run and hide

TC: BUT I'LL FIND YOU ANYWAY.

TC: honk

TC: HONK!

TC: honk

TC: HOOOOOOOONK!

TC: :O)

- adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious -

Tavros couldn't move. He was frozen stiff with fear, eyes wide. It was true. It was all true, and now it was going to happen again. His eyes blurred with tears. This was the end. Whatever happened, one of them was going to die.

As he went to create a memo and warn everyone, another message appeared.

- CURRENT terminallyCapricious [TC] RIGHT NOT opened memo on board DIE MOTHERFUCKERS -

CTC: hey motherfuckers guess what.

CCG: OH GOD NO.

CCG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

CTC: HOOOOONK.

CTC: hey best friend.

CTC: I'M MOTHERFUCKING BACK.

CCG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME.

CCG: OH GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

CTC: don't worry bro.

CTC: IT IS MOTHERFUCKING HAPPENING.

CTC: but you can be all motherfucking chill with that.

CTC: YOU WON'T BE ALL MOTHERFUCKING LIVING TO WORRY ABOUT IT MUCH LONGER.

CTC: honk. :O)

CTC: HONK.

CCG: NO NO NO.

CTA: oh jegu2.

CTA: he'2 back?

CTC: yeah motherfucker.

CTC: I'M MOTHERFUCKING BACK ALRIGHT.

CTA: oh 2hiit we have two do 2omethiing.

CTA: we have two 2top hiim.

CCG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?

CTA: we need two kiill hiim.

CTA: iit2 the only way.

CCG: FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT.

At this, Tavros completely broke down. Through his tears, he responded to the memo, desperately hoping to find another way.

CAT: nO,

CAT: wE DON'T HAVE TO KILL HIM,

CCG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

CCG: OF COURSE WE DO.

CAT: nO, wE DON'T,

CAT: wE COULD, uM, jUST CONVINCE HIM TO STOP,

CCG: THAT WON'T FUCKING WORK.

CAT: wELL, uH, wE COULD STILL TRY,

CCG: HE WOULD KILL US IMMEDIATELY.

CTC: on the subject of killing

CTC: GUESS MOTHERFUCKING WHAT.

CCG: OH GOD DID YOU KILL SOMEONE ALREADY?

CCG: NO YOU CAN'T.

CCG: WHO WAS IT?

CTC: oh yeah i killed her alright.

CTC: I RIPPED OFF THAT MOTHERFUCKING PEASANTBLOOD'S HEAD.

CTC: she was all motherfucking chill with it though. :O)

CCG: EVERYONE BETTER FUCKING RESPOND NOW SO I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE.

CTC: OH THERE'S NO MOTHERFUCKING NEED FOR ALL THAT BRO.

CTC: i'll tell you what you motherfuckers need to do.

CTC: LET'S PLAY A LITTLE GAME. :O)

CCG: NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING PLAY ALONG WITH THIS.

CTC: but you motherfucking have to best friend.

CTC: IT WILL BE MOTHERFUCKING FUN.

CTC: now let me be all up and explaining how the motherfuck this works.

CTC: I TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEADS AND YOU TRY TO STOP ME.

CTC: i've already got aradia's.

CTC: WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS IS NEXT?

CTC: honk.

CTC: HONK.

CTA: no.

CTA: you kiilled aa?

CTA: fuck thii2 can't be happeniing.

After this, the memo went completely silent. Suspecting that the others were going out to kill Gamzee, Tavrosb quickly rushed to Aradia's hive as fast his wheelchair would take him. He needed to get there before them, and stop this. He didn't know how, and he knew he was probably going to die, but he just couldn't let them kill Gamzee.

As his hive was closer to Aradia's than the others', there was no one there when he arrived. A deathly silence hung in the air, and fear and despair pressed down on Tavros. Shaking uncontrollably with fear, he entered, nearly throwing up at the sight. Before him, Aradia's limbs hung from hooks in the ceiling, her torso lying against the wall, with the words "NEXT THE BROWN BLOOD. :O)" painted in her blood behind her.

Tavros was frozen stiff with fear. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came up. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, and he was next. How could Gamzee do this?

His terrified trance ended abruptly when a loud honk sounded in his ear. He screamed and wheeled around to find himself face to face with Gamzee, who stood only a foot in front of him, holding two clubs caked in burgundy blood.

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee said with a wide grin, advancing towards him, "glad to see you came to the motherfucking party. Now the fun can begin."

Tavros squeaked in fear, trembling furiously, but looked up and met his gaze. "G-Gamzee," he stuttered, "please, you don't have to do this."

Gamzee laughed. "Oh but I do. I need to kill all you motherfucking peasant bloods. It's my motherfucking destiny."

"N-No," Tavros said, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to. We're your friends, Gamzee! R-Remember everything we've done together?"

The grin on the highblood's face vanished instantly, replaced with an angry scowl. "It was all a lie. All a motherfucking lie."

"It's not a lie," Tavros said softly, hugging him. "We care about you. I-I love you."

Stunned, Gamzee dropped his clubs, perfectly still and silent. Tavros continued, "I don't want you to die. You can stop now, just let us be your friends."

"No," Gamzee said hesitantly, "I c-can't. I have to kill you. Be afraid!"

Tavros cried harder, tears soaking Gamzee's shirt. "I-I don't care if you kill me. I just can't let you die."

Gamzee shook his head in response. "You don't have a choice, Tavbro. The others will kill me anyway. They were always going to."

"N-No!" Tavros' voice cracked as he screamed. "There has to be another way!"

"Sorry bro. There isn't one," Gamzee said softly, carving a heart in Tavros' back with a knife. "I loved you too, Tavbro."

Tavros winced, but tried his best to ignore the pain, clinging to Gamzee tighter. Distantly he heard the sound of the door opening.

"They're here," Gamzee stated simply. "This is the motherfucking end."

Tavros took a deep breath. He heard the sound of Karkat and the others approaching, ready to kill Gamzee, and he knew what he needed to do. Pressing his lips against Gamzee's briefly, he took the knife from his hand and plunged it into the highblood's neck, instantly killing him. As the body slid to the floor, Tavros' eyes blurred completely with tears, not even registering the presence of anyone else. The only thing he saw was Gamzee's face, smiling contently up at him, completely relaxed and at peace.


End file.
